Carrier aggregation, both inter-carrier aggregation and intra-carrier aggregation, is used in cellular communication to increase data rates and to overcome fragmentation of assigned frequency spectrums. Low noise amplifiers are an important part of transceivers supporting carrier aggregation. The split cascode low noise amplifier, often used in these receivers, presents several operating characteristics that degrade desired performance when required to operate in both aggregation modes. In an intra-carrier aggregation mode, current from a common transconductor is divided between two loads rather than being employed by one or the other load as for an inter-carrier aggregation mode. Maintaining a constant load current for the two operating modes is challenging since transconductance has a square root dependency on current. Additionally, the inter-carrier aggregation mode provides a single-circuit amplifier noise and the intra-carrier aggregation mode provides a larger dual-circuit amplifier noise thereby providing a different amplifier noise factor between the two operating modes. So, typically, amplifier gain may be affected and the noise factor is worse when going from single to dual mode operation. What is needed in the art is an improved low noise amplifier that overcomes these problems.